


The End of Hope

by saltandlimes



Series: To Join an Imperial Family [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Gen, Leia is the most amazing, M/M, happy endings for bad people?, the bad guys win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia Organa has been brought to the Emperor from her prison cell. She has just one request to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened here. I just woke up with this image and had to write it. My brain is procrastinating on [ Line on Skin.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5989429/chapters/13762897)

The hall is softly lit as Leia walks in. She wonders why this new emperor has chosen this place, not Palpatine's imperial palace. Perhaps the echos of the Jedi temple were too strong for any but Palpatine to ignore. In any case, this is a new place for a young regime. The red banner hanging behind the throne at one end of the hall is bright, a splash of color against the gray stone of the simple chair, the uniform of the man who sits upon it. For one insane moment she wonders if he's ever bothered by the fact that his hair clashes with that blood red. 

There are other people in the room, nobles and elected leaders from throughout the galaxy, and a hush falls as Leia and the two guards make their way inside. But she hardly sees them. Instead, her eyes are fixed on the two men at the end of the room. She stops short for a moment and almost stumbles as one of the guards slams the haft of his spear into the back of her knees to keep her moving forward.

The emperor is a thin man, black uniform giving him more bulk than is truly his. He's seated on that severe chair with his ankles crossed, one hand resting on the clean lines of the armrest. As Leia watches, he reaches the other down to stroke through the hair of the man who sits curled at his feet. That man is also in black, dressed in flowing robes that do nothing to hide the power of his body. Yet that power is contained, limited. As the gloved hand strokes through his hair, he turns his face to the emperor, and Leia can see a look of unrestrained adoration pass across it, a slavish devotion that turns her stomach.

She's here for the man curled beneath the emperor's feet, after all. 

The emperor whispers something to the man at his feet, and that man's face lights up, if possible, even more. It's as thought nothing in the world exists for him except the emperor, except for the thumb tracing down his face and stroking across his chin. Leia feels sick. 

The emperor releases the man, turns his eyes to Leia. His gaze is bright, clear eyes gleaming with unrestrained power. He would have a handsome face, Leia thinks a little inanely, if not for the cruel sneer that twists his pink mouth.

The guard's lance swings into her legs again, and this time Leia falls to her knees, white gown pooling around her as she bows her head in supplication. This is all she has left, after all.

“Princess Leia, formerly of Alderaan, formerly senator in the New Republic senate. Daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. Adopted daughter of Bail and Breha Organa. Our court is honored by your presence.” His voice is smooth, the words welcoming, but there is a hint of laughter in them that sets Leia's teeth on edge. There are titters throughout the room, as though his courtiers echo his amusement. 

“Emperor Hux. I can't say the same.” She had told herself she would keep control of her temper, would be the bigger person when speaking to this man, but seeing her son staring at him like he holds the secrets to the world has driven that though right out of her head. Hux, though, seems even more amused by her response. He gestures, and the guard pulls his spear away from where it's been holding Leia pinned in supplication. 

“Perhaps you would prefer a more private setting?” He glances about at the courtiers filling the hall. “The audience is finished for today. Those who wish may return at this time tomorrow.” His voice is clipped as he addresses them, climbs down the three steps that raise the throne above the rest of the room. As he passes the dark-haired man, the other rises and falls into step with him, a pace behind and a little to the right. A ripple of bows and curtsies flutters through the room as Hux sweeps out of it, and Leia finds herself pushed along after him by the two guards. 

As they walk, she stares at the tall man's back, at the ripple of dark hair and the wide shoulders she thought she might never get to see again. She finds herself hoping for just one glance from him, just one acknowledgement of her presence.

It never comes. 

The room Hux leads them to is much smaller than the throne room, a cosy meeting chamber with comfortable chairs and a steaming teapot in the corner. Hux sinks into one of the armchairs, and her son busies himself with pouring out three cups of tea. As he brings the first to Hux, the emperor waves a desultory hand at the two guards.

“Leave us.” They bow as they back out of the room. Hux turns his eyes back to Leia. “Sit, Organa. Whatever you want to talk about has better be good enough to justify bringing you all the way here.” Her son hands her another cup, full with golden liquid, light steam rising from it. He never looks at her. Instead, he makes his way to Hux's side of the room. Leia feels only a momentary shock when, instead of falling into the chair next to Hux, a sprawl of tightly contained energy, he curls himself onto the floor at the emperor's feet, head leaning against the other man's knee.

“I...” She pauses, draws a deep breath. If someone had told her, just three years ago, that she would be about to make this deal with the devil, she would have laughed in their face. Yet here she is, a supplicant begging a favor from Brendol Hux the First, by the will of the Force Emperor of the Galaxy, protector of the people, and Supreme Leader of the Unknown Regions. The tea is almost too hot to drink, but she forces it down to give herself a moment to collect her emotions. She starts again.

“I'm here to make a deal. I will publicly swear allegiance to your new empire, swear fealty to you, and in return, you will let me spend time with my son, speak to him in private.” Her son's eyes are intent on her now, the first moment he has truly looked at her. He glances up at Hux after she finishes speaking, smiles slightly. 

“She thinks to try to turn me away from you, to bring me back to the Light, to her. It's the only chance she sees to topple our empire.” His voice is rich baritone, his eyes warm as he gazes up at the Emperor. Leia starts a little, tea sloshing over her hand. She hadn't even felt the press of his mind against hers, hadn't sensed his invasion.

Hux laughs. It's an odd sound, a harsh tinkle of breaking glasses wedded to the cruel snicker of a man who delights in pain. He reaches down to pet through her son's hair, leaves his hand there even as he turns to Leia.

“Is what Kylo says true? Do you truly still think you can win this war?” Leia shudders. There is nothing for it now. Either confess and lose the little chance she had of this working, or attempt to lie and suffer a worse fate.

“Yes.” The one word is enough. There is nothing more she can say. Hux's face is still bright with laughter, and her son has a beatific smile on his as Hux cards through his hair. 

“Very well then, I accept. Swear to me before the entire galaxy, and I will give you time with my Kylo. I'm sure he'll find it quite... educational.” He glances down at the man below him, and Leia sees something like resignation pass over her son's scarred face. “Kylo has been working on controlling his temper. You will prove an interesting challenge for him. As to swearing fealty, my secretary will arrange the occasion, and find you a place to live afterward. It wouldn't due to keep the mother of the Emperor's consort locked up in that prison” He rises, slides his hand down her son's body possessively as Kylo stands as well. Leia didn't think she could feel sicker than she felt in the throne room. She realizes she was wrong. There is something in the gesture that makes bile rise in her throat. It's compounded by the mindless devotion in her son's eyes, the way he seems to strain towards Hux's touch. They walk to the door, seem about to leave. Then Hux turns back to her, eyes bright and almost feverous. 

“And Organa... Kylo Ren is mine. From now until the end of time. Do not think that you will ever take him from me.” With that, he sweeps out of the room, back ramrod straight. 

Leia finds herself crying, fat tears making the surface of her tea shiver as they pour down. 

This is what the end of hope feels like.


End file.
